Kitty-Chan
by The Hollow Inside Me
Summary: When Maka steps over a line, Blair gets revenge by turning her into a cat and forcing Soul to take care of her. Hilarity ensues.


"Blair!" I shouted, dumbfounded at the large pile of feathers where my pillow used to be - a familiar smug-looking cat sitting on top of them.

"What?" She asked, lazily lifting a paw and licking it. "I got bored."

"And that makes this okay?" I asked, more irritated that she would destroy my pillow rather than surprised.

"Why shouldn't it, Maka? I am a cat after all." Blair said, licking her paw.

"Cats are stupid," I grumbled, picking Blair up and dropping her on the ground.

"Hey!" She squealed in protest as being dropped. "Be gentle."

I mumbled something unintelligent sounding under my breath, trying to see if my pillow could be saved. After a few minutes of shifting through the pile of feathers, I knew it was a goner. "I liked that pillow too," I grumbled, turning to face Blair. "Do you want to say something to me?" I asked her in a tight voice, expecting an apology.

"Yeah, I would like an apology," She stated, almost sheepishly, the tip of her tail flicking around nervously.

"_What_?" I asked outraged at the suggestion. "You want _me_ to apologize to_ you_?"

"Why, of course," Blair said, shocked at the idea that I didn't think I should. "You did drop me for no reason."

"You destroyed my pillow," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the small cat on the floor.

"I'm a cat; we tend to do things like that. It's not my fault," She said, sounding frustrated, which bothered me.

"Why are you frustrated?" I asked, childishly stomping my foot. "I'm the one who has to go and buy a new pillow!"

"Oh, go cry about it, will you?" Blair asked, rolling her eyes and flicking her tail in irritation.

"_Excuse me_?" I felt like I wanted to strangle her.

"It's just a pillow," the tiny cat sighed. "You aren't a cat, so you don't understand."

"Oh, really," I huffed indecorously. "Enlighten me then."

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," Blair said smirking.

"Try me," I spat furiously.

"You asked for it," she said, muttering a spell before I saw a bright light coming from my body.

"Blair!" I yelled, concerned at what was happening to me. "What did you do?"

"You asked to understand cats," she said, flashing me a quick grin before running out if the room and heading off to who knows where.

The light was now covering every inch of my skin; it was hurting my eyes it was so bright. My skin was tingling almost painfully and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch what was happening to me. I could feel my bones shrinking and billions of tiny hairs poking up through my skin, coating me in a fine layer of fur. Two ears popped up on the top of my head and I could feel a tail start growing from my lower back. I bit back a moan of pain and gritted my teeth together. Soon, the pain died down, leaving a cold feeling in its wake.

I blinked open my eyes, looking down at myself. Instead of hands I had two little brown paws. A feather brushed against my nose, causing me to sneeze, as I realized I was sitting in the pile of feathers that was once my pillow.

I looked up and saw Blair in my doorway, back in her human form. "You're adorable!" She gushed, skipping over to me and picking up my tiny, kitten form in her hands.

I flattened my ears against my head and hissed at her, trying to bite her hand.

"That's not very nice," Blair said, flicking my nose, causing me to recoil in shock.

Noticing a small white piece of paper in one of her hands, I leaned over sniffing at the paper instinctively.

"Oh, this?" She asked, opening the small white paper. "Let me read it aloud for you. 'Dear Soul, I'm going away for a while for a small vacation. See you when I get back. From Maka.' Ingenious, right?" She giggled.

I hissed again, realizing that Blair wasn't going to be changing me back for a while.

"Calm down," she said grinning. "The spell is only going to last for three days."

"Maka!" I heard Soul call, opening the door to our home. "Who's cooking tonight?"

Blair's eyes widened and she smirked. She grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it, hiding me from view, but I could see through a small hole. "Hello, Soul." She said, walking out of my room and smiling at Soul.

"Hey, Blair; have you seen Maka?" Soul asked, shrugging off the fact that Blair was carrying around a towel.

"No, but she left you this note," Blair said, handing the note that she had written to Soul.

"Thanks," he said opening the note and quietly reading it under his breath. "Guess I'll be eating frozen meals for a while," Soul sighed, referring to the fact that he was a horrible cook. I had been teaching him, but since I was 'gone' he probably didn't want to risk it.

"Guess so," Blair said, laughing sheepishly as she stepped closer to Soul's room.

"Thanks for the note," he said, turning around to get his dinner ready.

"Welcome," Blair said, seizing her chance and going into Soul's room. She removed the towel from the top of my head and placed me on Soul's covers. Then before I could run away, she grinned at me, going out of the room and shutting me inside.

Realizing that I couldn't get out of here I sucked it up and laid down on Soul's bed, the covers warm from where the sun had been shining in earlier. A small purr escaped me at the pleasant warmth against my furry body. I tucked my tail over my nose, curling up as tightly as possible. Feeling extremely content in my current position I quickly fell asleep.

I was slowly awakened by a rhythmic stroking along my back. Startled I mewled quietly, opening my eyes and glancing up. The hand that had been petting me retreated and I saw that it was Soul who had been stroking me. If I was human I would've been bright red.

"Hey there," Soul said gently, resting his hand in front of my nose for me to sniff. I didn't exactly want to smell Soul, but it was instinctive to lean forward and lightly sniff at his hand. After I learned his smell I gently rubbed the side of my face against his hand, like I had seen Blair do a few times. "Where'd you come from?" He asked in that same gentle voice of his that I rarely heard.

I resisted the urge to nip his hand at the rhetorical question and instead mewed quietly. Standing up, I stretched out my legs before nuzzling that hand that had been petting me. Chuckling quietly, he got the message and started stroking me like he had before. I purred softly, the sensation blissful.

"Like that?" Soul asked, feeling the rumble of my purr as he rubbed me. I mewled quietly in response, making him laugh.

It surprised me when his hand gently curled around me before lifting me into the air. The feeling of not having my paws on the ground scared me, and I gripped Soul's hand with my claws so I wouldn't fall.

"Ouch," I heard him whisper quietly setting me back down. "Guess you got scared," he observed, looking at the small scratches on his hand. Feeling bad that I had hurt him, I gently rubbed the side of my head against his hand, trying to tell him sorry. He smiled warmly down at me, using both hands to lift me this time so I was more stable and less frightened.

"Okay, let's see what you are..." Soul mused quietly as he tried to move my leg and determine my gender. Even though I was a cat, I still didn't want Soul staring at my privates. I hissed at him, squirming around in his hands until he was forced to put me back down.

I felt like my face was on fire. That had been too uncomfortable for words. "Sorry, kitty," Soul apologized, lightly petting my head. I flattened my ears against my head, worried he would try again. "Blair," he called, making my blood freeze. Why was he calling Blair? "Can you come in here for a second?"

"Sure," she said, opening the door and seeing me obviously terrified on the bed. "What's a cat doing here?"

"I don't know," Soul said shrugging. "I just came back in here after my shower and saw it on my bed," He said, making me notice that he had wet hair.

"What's the problem?" Blair asked, trying to hide her smirk through a small laugh.

"I can't tell its gender, it keeps getting mad every time I try," he explained, throwing me a quick glance.

"Let me help you," she said, grinning at me.

I hissed, jumping off the bed and trying to run out the slightly open door. Blair saw what I was trying to do and shut the door before I could reach it. Cursing in my head, I ran for the underside of Soul's bed, wanting to escape. Luckily, I made it under the bed before Blair could grab me. I was about to celebrate my victory when I _smelled_ the underside of Soul's bed. It smelled like death under here. Coughing quietly, I scrambled out from under the bed only to be grabbed by Blair in my haste.

"Does it smell _that_ bad under there?" Soul asked, hearing my tiny coughs.

"Believe me, it does," Blair said, shuddering as if she had smelled it too, which she probably had. "Okay, I'll hold her and then you can check," She sounded evil when she said that.

I squirmed around, trying to free myself but to no avail. I mewed loudly in protest, trying to get them to stop, but it was too late. Giving up, I hung limply in Blair's hands, feeling violated.

"Okay, so she's a girl." Soul said, taking me from Blair and holding me against his chest. Even though I was mortified at what Soul had seen, he was so warm I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. "What should we name her?"

"I think she's the one who destroyed Maka's pillow," Blair said, throwing me a quick smirk. "So let's call her Pillow."

"Okay," Soul said, glancing down at me. "Hello, Pillow."

I mewed quietly up at him, nuzzling my face against his warm chest.

"Looks like she knows her name," Blair giggled, causing me to remember her presence and hiss at her. "Oh, feisty," she mocked me before waving goodbye and leaving Soul's room, closing the door behind her.

"Let's give you a bath," Soul said, smiling down at me.

_A bath? Seriously?_ _Soul was going to give me a bath?_ If I was human my face would have been red, but since I was a cat, I was just irritated. I mewed, trying to look cute and hopefully avoid the bath.

"Nice try," Soul said, holding me tightly and heading into the bathroom. He shut the door behind us and set me down on the ground. I looked around, looking for a hiding spot as I heard the water start coming from the faucet.

Settling for behind the shower curtain, I tried to get there before Soul could notice me. But of course, that didn't work. He picked me back up, putting the plug in the sink and turning off the faucet after a suitable amount of water had gathered. I mewled pitifully, not wanting to be in the water.

"Calm down," Soul said gently, gently scratching my ears, making me turn to putty in his hands at the sensation. While I wasn't paying attention, Soul slowly lowered me into the water. I was happy that the water wasn't cold like I expected, but that didn't make this situation any more enjoyable.

It finally makes sense to me why cats hate water. Even though as a human I loved showers, right now the water made my fur feel heavy and hard to move around. I let out a small squeal in protest as a small cup of water was poured over my head, drenching me completely.

"It's okay," Soul said, gently scratching my ears again. I purred quietly at the feeling, almost completely forgetting the water, until another cup was poured over my back. Shocked, I jumped at the sensation, slipping on the smooth surface of the sink and laying in puddle of water. Soul laughed quietly, helping me back up and petting my head gently.

I opened my eyes, blinking away the water and looked up at Soul. He had a bar of soap in his hand and lathered his hand with the soap before gently running his hand along my fur and covering my tiny body in suds. Once I was covered in the soap, Soul poured more cups of water over me to get the soap out.

Soon, Soul picked me up and set me down on a towel, draining the sink. I was happy to be out of the water, but it was hard to stand with all the water weighing my fur down. Soul picked me up again and dried me off with the towel that I had been standing on. Once I was dry enough, he hung the towel up to dry and picked me up to take me back into his room.

He closed the door behind us and set me back down on his bed. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was pretty late, looking back to Soul I noticed he was changing and instantly whipped my head to the side so I wouldn't see anything.

I yawned quietly, hearing the rustle of cloth behind me. Tired, I curled up in the center of Soul's bed, too sleepy to move. I heard him chuckle behind me, picking me up and getting under the covers, laying me back down on his stomach. I kept my eyes shut, exhausted, before quickly falling asleep.

I woke up before Soul, since he normally slept in, and jumped off of his stomach. Feeling hungry and impatient, I crept up to Soul's ear, mewing loudly. He groaned, his eyes slowly blinking open. I mewed again, happy that he was awake and could feed me now.

"Pillow," he groaned again, throwing his arm over his eyes. "It's _early_."

I mewed again, placing my two paws on his cheek. It was almost comical how tired he was.

"Okay, okay," Soul sighed, sitting up, scratching his head sleepily. I would've blushed if possible, just now realizing that Soul didn't wear a shirt when he slept. "Let's get you food."

I mewled happily as he picked me up before standing and walking into the kitchen. He set me down on the counter and went to look for something to give me. While he was searching for food, he stopped momentarily to make himself a bowl of cereal. Hungry, I padded over to his bowl and started lapping at the milk in the bowl.

"Pillow," Soul said, holding back a laugh. I looked up at him, licking the milk off of my nose and mewing quietly before going back to the milk. He sighed and made another bowl of cereal from him since I had stolen his first bowl.

After I was full I jumped down off of the counter and walked over to the table where Soul was sitting, rubbing against his legs as I walked. He reached one hand down to lightly pet me, before lifting me up into his lap. I purred quietly, rubbing myself against his stomach, causing him to laugh.

After Soul was done eating, he set me down on the floor and cleaned up the dishes before going into his room to get dressed. I jumped up on the couch, curling up into a tiny ball. Soon I heard footsteps, making my ears perk up. I looked above me to see Soul, ready for school.

"Come on, Pillow," he said, picking me up and setting me on his shoulder. "I'm going to take you to school with me," I purred quietly, lying down on his shoulder so I could balance myself easier.

I closed my eyes as Soul walked to the school, almost falling asleep from the rhythmic steps. When I could hear a lot of people talking, loudly, I knew we were at the school, so I opened my eyes. A lot of people where staring at Soul, or more specifically: me. I hid myself in Soul's hair, not wanting to be seen.

"Soul, what is that?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

"It's a cat, Black Star," Soul said, his voice thick with his annoyance.

"Yeah, but why do you have it?" He asked, reaching out to poke me, causing me to hiss quietly.

"Because I didn't want to leave her home alone," Soul said, taking me down off of his shoulder and holding me in his arms instead.

"She's so cute," Tsubaki gushed, reaching out to pet me. I allowed it since I knew Tsubaki was gentle.

"Yeah, she just showed up yesterday," Soul said, glancing down at me affectionately, making me feel warm.

"Where's Maka?" Black Star asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said she went on vacation," Soul said shrugging. "I don't mind really."

"Soul... Is that a cat?" Kid asked, walking up behind Black Star, looking curiously at me.

"Yeah," Soul sighed. "She showed up last night."

"Can I hold her?" Kid asked, probably wanting to check my symmetry.

Soul looked down at me, as if asking for permission, before handing me gently to Kid. He held me up, looking carefully at me before a wide smile graced his features. "She's so symmetrical," Kid gushed, jumping up and down slightly, like an excited four-year-old. I mewed quietly, almost as if I was laughing at Kid's childishness. "Can I keep her?" Kid asked, looking up at Soul.

"No way," Soul said, stealing me back from Kid and holding me back against his chest.

Liz and Patty took their turns petting me before Kid pointed out that we should go on a head to class if we didn't want to be late. Soul set me down on his desk in the classroom and I just _had_ to explore.

I jumped down off the desk and walked over to where I saw Crona sitting down in his seat. Smiling to myself, I jumped up onto his lap and mewed loudly to get his attention. He glanced down nervously at me, obviously not knowing exactly what to do with me. I mewed again, rubbing against his stomach. He made a noise, clearly uncomfortable with me on his lap.

I jumped down off of his lap and smelled something interesting. In a cage on Dr. Stein's desk was a large bird. Curious, I wandered over to his desk and hopped up on it, sticking a paw in the bird's cage and batting at it. The bird squawked loudly, causing Dr. Stein to roll into the room in his chair to see what was wrong. He narrowed his eyes at me, picking me up by my scruff and leaving me dangling in the air.

"Pillow," Soul said, coming down and taking me from Stein. "Sorry," he said cupping my tiny body in his two hands.

Stein nodded offhandedly, turning his attention back to the bird as Soul took us back up to his seat.

"Stay with me," Soul said, scratching my ears. I mewed in response, nuzzling into his hand, happily.

While Stein was talking, he opened the bird cage. I wanted to go and chase the creature so much, my paws where moving on their own before I realized it. I jumped down from the desk and stalked quietly, until I was a few feet away from Stein's desk. Licking my lips I jumped up on the desk and ran towards the bird. It saw me and started panicking, flopping its wings around as it tried to escape my attack.

I leaped towards the bird, claws extended, before I felt a hand catch me in the air. Irked that my hunt had been interrupted, I glanced up at the person who had caught me, only to see a murderous looking Stein. I flattened my ears against my head sheepishly, trying to look cute so he might let me go.

Stein's eyes softened slightly at my cute face, and I mewed quietly. He gently set me down on the desk, gently scratching my ears, as I purred loudly, thankful to get out of trouble just by being adorable. "Soul," Stein said, not taking his eyes off of me, or stopping in petting me.

"Yes?" Soul asked, seeing me on Stein's desk.

"Your cat is adorable."

/

"Okay, dinner, dinner," Soul mused quietly, looking through the fridge when we got home. Stein now loved me and let me wander around the classroom, because I was so adorable. "I'll try this." He said, taking out a frozen meal and heating it in the microwave.

Once the dish was hot he took it out and put the food on a plate, laying it on the floor. He looked over at me, and I realized that he meant for me to eat it. "Its fish," Soul said, trying to tempt me to eat it.

Curious, I padded over to the plate, leaning down at lightly sniff at the fish. It smelled unpleasant, almost rotten. I turned my nose up at the food and looked up at Soul, trying to tell him that it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Soul sighed, picking up the plate of fish. "It's not bad," he said before taking a bite of the fish and gagging slightly at the taste. "Okay, take-out food it is," Soul sighed, picking up the phone to order a pizza.

In the mean time, I curled up on the couch while Soul took a shower. He had just gotten dressed when we heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Soul yelled, grabbing some money.

Once he paid for the food, he took out two plates and tore up small bits of pizza for me, or at least I assumed, and took out a whole slice for him. After I had eaten, I padded into Soul's room and lay down on his bed, his familiar smell invading my nose.

I had never known that Soul could be so gentle or so caring. It was almost out of character for him. I had grown used to being close to him, and I liked it - more than I should. He was always so warm and he wasn't bad looking either. I felt warm at the though and dismissed it, licking my paw so I could clean my face.

I looked up, hearing Soul come into the room. He smiled when he saw me, lightly scratching my ears before turning around to get dressed. I turned away again, giving him privacy. Just like last night, he picked me up before getting into the bed, and he laid me on his stomach. Cold, I stood up and jumped off of his stomach and onto the bed. I padded over and curled up in the crook of his neck, warmer now that I was closer to him.

He laughed quietly, raised a hand to lightly pet me as I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling comfortably warm and content. A small yawn escaped me and I mewed again to wake Soul up.

"Pillow," he groaned. "Why do you have to get me up so early?"

I mewed again in response and jumped down off of the bed before walking into the kitchen. Soul made me a bowl of cereal again, and got dressed before making himself a bowl. "Do you mind staying here today, Pillow?" Soul asked, scratching my ears. "I have a test today and you distract me."

I mewed quietly and he smiled, standing up and waving bye to me before leaving. Bored, I headed into Soul's room and saw his pillow. It looked so interesting. I jumped up on his bed and padded over to the pillow, kneading it softly. One of my claws accidentally snagged a hole in the pillow case, making a small to the inside of the pillow. Curious, I made the hole a bit bigger, and a bit bigger, and bigger, until I had destroyed his pillow like mine had been destroyed.

I couldn't bring myself to care though - all the feathers from his pillow were fluffy and fun to roll around in. In the back of my mind I dimly realized that this is exactly what Blair had done to my pillow. Soon I fell asleep, the feathers making a nice, soft bed.

"Pillow," I heard Soul call, waking me up. "I brought home some dinner."

Too lazy to move, I mewed loudly to alert him to where I was.

He came in his room and saw me in the pile of feathers that was once his pillow. "Pillow," he groaned, stifling a laugh at how I looked, covered in feathers.

I purred, sneezing when one of the feathers tickled my nose. Soul laughed quietly and picked me up, taking me into the kitchen. "Looks like I'll be using the spare pillow tonight," he said, scratching my ear.

I mewed, agreeing with him, as he took out the food he had gotten us. We followed the normal routine: we ate and then Soul took a shower before changing and getting the spare pillow, before crawling into bed. I curled up in the crook of his neck again, purring quietly at the warmth before falling asleep.

When I woke up, I immediately felt depressed. Today was my last day as a cat. The last day Soul would be taking care of me. Wanting to spend as much time as possible with him today, I mewed loudly to wake him up.

"I'm up, my little alarm," Soul sighed affectionately, placing me on his chest so he could scratch my ears. I purred quietly, closing my eyes in contentment.

We ate our normal breakfast, before Soul got dressed. Today was Sunday, so he didn't have to go to school. "Pillow," Soul called, making my ears perk up. "Come on, I'm going to go buy a new pillow. You can come." He said smiling.

I mewed quietly and he picked me up and held me to his chest. "Let's go," he smiled, grabbing his wallet before heading outside.

I purred, nuzzling my face against his chest and reveling in his warmth. Soul chuckled lightly, gently scratching my ears. "We're almost at the store," I mewed quietly, acknowledging his statement.

Soon we arrived at a smile store where Soul and I would buy pillows. He went towards the back and picked up a really fluffy looking pillow because it had been the one that I was sniffing at. "Must be good if you like it," he said, before going to purchase the pillow.

On the way back home we stopped for food, Soul would give me little bites of the food from his plate so I didn't get too hungry.

After we had eaten, we went back to the house. Glancing at the clock I realized that I only had about an hour left before I changed back. Shrugging off my sorrow, I batted at one of Soul's hands, trying to get him to play with me. He smiled at me warmly, gently petting me. I purred loudly, completely forgetting about playing as I tightly curled up in his lap.

I don't know how long we sat like that: me purring contently as he gently stroked my fur. When I started to feel a familiar tingling, I jumped up, seeing the light start to creep out of my skin like before. I jumped off of Soul's lap, and ran into my room, hiding under my bed.

"Pillow!" Soul called, worried and confused as to why I ran away. "Pillow, where are you?" He asked, stepping into my room and seeing the blinding light from under my bed. "Pillow!" He yelled, sounding scared. He reached in and pulled me out of my hiding spot, but when he tried to hold me, I nipped at his finger, wanting him to put me down for the first time.

I hissed in pain, my bones groaning at the sensation of returning to their original size. A freezing chill swept over my flesh as all my fur started to fall off, making me feel naked. I shivered violently, the worst of the change yet to come: the part where I saw Soul's reaction. My bones slowly came to a stop, now at their full size and I sat on the ground before Soul in the clothes that I had been wearing before I changed.

I blinked open my eyes, looking down at the floor, before peeking up at Soul's reaction. His eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them, and his face was completely white. "Hi, Soul," I croaked out, my voice rough since I hadn't been able to speak as a cat.

"Maka?" He asked indecorously, looking me up and down. "You...were Pillow?"

I nodded, a blush staining my cheeks. "Blair got mad at me and turned me into a cat," I said, looking everywhere but Soul's eyes.

"So then, everything I did with Pillow...I was really doing with you?" Soul asked trying to piece this together. His eyed widened even more when I nodded. "So I..." Soul blushed brightly, remembering the first night he had found me. "I'm so sorry, Maka."

"It's okay," I said, my voice shaking slightly from mortification. "You didn't know."

"That doesn't make it any less awkward now," he pointed out, chuckling sheepishly.

I smiled slightly, pulling Soul into a tight hug unexpectedly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist, his cheek resting against the top of my head as my face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Thank you for taking care of me," I said, hugging him tighter.

"You're welcome," he said, using the voice he used when speaking to Pillow. He lightly kissed the top of my head before stepping out of the hug and grinning at me. "I'll go order something for dinner."

I nodded, my face flushed from the kiss. He chuckled before heading outside and closing the door behind him. Shakily, I stood up and went to take a shower. Locking the bathroom door behind me, I turned the water on; making sure it was hot, before stripping and getting into the shower.

I didn't know what to think anymore. Before this whole mess I had thought of Soul as just my partner and my friend. But now, I didn't just want to be friends. I wanted him to look at me affectionately again, and I wanted him to let me cuddle up against him and sleep. This was all so confusing.

After washing my hair and body, I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off with. I got dressed and left my hair down to dry before going into the kitchen.

"Food just got here," Soul said, pointing to a pizza box.

I nodded sheepishly, grabbing a slice of pizza and quietly eating it at the table. It felt kind of weird eating with my fingers again, but I got used to it. After dinner I went back to my room and changed into my sleeping clothes. Stretching my arms out behind my head I went to go lie down in my bed to sleep when I realized something. I didn't have a pillow.

Blushing brightly, I thought of something that I could do. Walking quietly down the hall, I knocked on Soul's door.

"Come in," he called from inside the room.

I pushed open the door, walking in. "Hey, Soul," I said sheepishly

"Hey, Maka," Soul said, smiling at me.

"I still don't have my pillow and I was wondering..." I tried to calm myself so I could finish my thought process, "…if you would mind sharing," I said after a small pause.

Soul smirked at me, stifling a laugh. "You just want to sleep in the same bed as me again, don't you?"

I blushed, staring at the floor. "Maybe..." I trailed off.

I felt something warm grab my hand, causing me to look up. "You can always sleep in here," Soul lightly pecked my lips and I blushed furiously.

"T-Thank you," I stammered, more pleased than I should have been.

Soul smiled at me and led me to his bed, laying down and pulling me against his chest. I sighed happily, easily drifting to sleep in his arms, where I hoped to remain forever.

**Okay so please leave a review...because that will make me smile. This was WAY too much fun to write.**


End file.
